Alpha-05 "Alor"
Alpha-05, nicknamed 'Alor' was a clone of famed bounty hunter Jango Fett, serving as an Alpha Class Advanced Recon Commando unit in the Special Operations Brigade, apart of the Grand Army of the Republic. After Order 66 was initiated, he became apart of the Imperial Special Forces. History Clone Wars Training and Stasis Alpha-05 excelled in the Alpha programme training, showing great talent in both offensive and defensive combat. As time went on he was given the nickname 'Alor', due to his leadership skills. (Alor meaning 'Leader' in Mando'a.) After years of training, he was declared combat ready by the Kaminoans, and put into stasis until the time was right. Battle of Kamino When Kamino was attacked by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the Kaminoans activated their backup fail-safe to protect the cloning facilities: the Alpha-class ARCs. Alpha-05 first saw action here, aiding his brothers in fighting back the droid forces by leading the clones into retaking dozens of key points of the cloning facilities. After the battle of Kamino, Alpha-05 became an officer in the Special Operations Brigade, tasked in commanding SOB Advanced Recon Commandos during battle and on covert missions. His leadership skills allowed the ARC units to excel in missions he led, ARCs seeing much higher success rate while under his command. Operation Forgotten One mission Alpha-05 led was code-named 'Operation Forgotten', when he led a group of ARCs into a CIS prison facility on a unnamed separatist planet who was holding a former ally of Palpatine, Gani'n Quie, who knew of Palpatines plans of forming an empire. To keep the CIS from learning Palpatines deception from Gani'n, the ARCs were ordered to eliminate the target and destroy the facility as to ensure nobody found out why Gani'n was killed. Operation Shield Down During the Jabroni Campaign, the Special Operations Brigade deployed Alpha-05 'Alor', and a group of ARCs into the capital city of the planet, Geoff, to destroy the shield generator protecting the city and stopping the Republic from invading it. The ARC forces infiltrated the city via the sewage system, emerging onto the surface in the middle of a market place. The Alpha led his clone unit through the alleyways of the city, taking out droids patrolling the city on their way to the base housing the shield generator. Once reaching the base, the ARC troopers begin to assault the base, using B1 droids as shields as they moved into the base. The clones would reach the shield generator, Alpha-05 ordering ARC-1281 to rig the explosives as he and the other ARC forces keep the droids at bay. Once the explosives had been rigged, Alpha-05 ordered his men to pick up the bodies of deactivated droids to use them as shields, forming a shield wall and punching through the droid swarms, exiting the base and hijacking some civilian speeder bikes on their escape from the base. During this escape, an ARC trooper by the nickname of 'Snowball' would be shot & killed. The clones used the speeder bikes to move through the city, eventually escaping the droids chasing after them and fled from the city via the sewage system. The explosives would be detonated once the ARCs had reached the sewage system, allowing the Republic 501st legion to begin their attack on Geoff city. Category:Alpha Class ARC Category:ARC Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Alpha-05 "Alor" Category:Character